Wild West
by babygaaralover
Summary: Something I started for the kink meme. Shizuo is the sheriff of Old Ibbekuro Town with Kadota as his deputy. Faced with the loss of his brother and the betrayal of his friend Izaya. Shizuo is set on bringing Izaya to justice, but can he do it before something else precious is taken away from him.
1. Chapter 1

"_As usual at about six in the morning you can hear a rooster crowing. Somewhere off in the distance of Old Ibbekuro Town. I never really liked getting up in the morning, but I had my morning jobs to do. By the way my name is Kadota Kyohie I'm the deputy of the town."_ Kadota stretched as he got up and got dressed, and got the stove going in the kitchen to get the grits boiling. He looked around in the cabinets for flour, baking powder, salt, butter and getting the milk.

"_I may not look it but I am excellent cook, I always make my biscuits fresh." _He got the oven going and started making the dough. _"Usually once I got breakfast going it was time to wake up the sheriff. Oh by the way did I mention that we live in the Sheriffs building, it's pretty big. The breakfast I'm making is for the inmates though. Me and the Sheriff usually, don't eat until after I get the inmates fed."_

Kadota made his way up the ladder to the attic part of the building. As he poked his head through the large square entrance. He spotted his target, and sighed, _"It's never easy waking up the sheriff, or should I say Shizuo Hawejima, the strongest man to ever live. People say that he can lift a 500ib bull in each hand. Well I haven't seen it, but he has lifted his horse before."_

"Shizu… Shizu…." Kadota shook the man slightly "its morning it's time to get up, you still have to finish those papers for the mayor today."

Shizuo groaned as he rolled over in his bed and tighten the covers around him, "Just give me five minutes… or hours."

Kadota crossed his arms; this is why he hated waking up his boss. It was like waking up a child to do their morning chores. "Shizu get up the mayor will be by here at noon." Kadota yanked the blanket off his boss, causing Shizuo to roll onto the floor.

"Oi! Kadota!"

"Get up, make your bed and get dressed for breakfast …and work, we still need to talk to Tom about the twins today too." Kadota made his way back down the ladder.

Shizuo glared at where his deputy left, and grumbled as he got up and did as he was told. "What are you my mother?" Shizuo combed his hair and straitened his jeans and vest, adjusted his star and placed his hat on his head. "Another day, of Old Ibbekuro town and thanks to me it's been pretty quit." He said to no one in particular. He made his way down the ladder to his desk to finish those papers before his 'little deputy' scolded him again.

Meanwhile Kadota was back in the jail cells feeding the inmates. "Alright guys breakfast!"

"Heewee, if you aint a fresh ray of sunshine every morning Kadota-kun." This guy here his name is Jimmy Jackson; he murdered 30 people and stole all their money in just two days. Don't let his sweet talk fool you.

"Here Jimmy, today is your last day here." Kadota slid his plate under the bars.

"I know, to bad I's sure is gonna miss your cooking, and few other things." He winked at Kadota

Kadota moved on to the last inmate old man Timber, after a fist fight with Shizuo a few months ago he gave himself up. He used to be a doctor with a good family. Until a gang of bandits killed his wife and kids, burned down his home as well. He vowed to kill them all one day, and became an outlaw himself to do it. He did get his revenge, but kept running from the law after words. Why he became an outlaw is still a mystery. "Here Mr. Timber." Kadota slid the plate into the man's hand.

"Much obliged 'lil deputy' "Timber smirked

"Between you or the Sheriff one of you is gonna get punched for that nickname."

Timber chuckled, "Calm down, you know I just like to tickle your nerves. Let me see your arm."

Kadota unbutton his sleeve and rolled it up to a reveal his forearm was bandage. Kadota had been shot in the arm a week ago. When he and Shizuo were in a gun fight with the Twins. Shinra was out of town, so Shizuo rushed him back to the office for Timber take a look at. Thank goodness they keep some medical supplies on hand for emergencies like that. "It doesn't hurt that much, you and Shinra said it should be healed by next week."

"Yup and it should be, tell me any word."

"Sorry Mr. Timber none yet, but I'll let you know." Kadota left the jail cells and locked the door. They don't keep very many criminals in the building but they have 10 cells. Kadota sighed as he got ready to fix their breakfast in the morning. First he peeked in the office to make sure Shizuo was there.

"I'm working on it you just get to fixing breakfast I'm starving here." Shizuo never looked up from the papers he was writing on. He knew Kadota was making sure he was doing his work as always.

Kadota just chuckled "Yes Sheriff, I'll get right on it." Kadota pulled out a frying pan and got some eggs and bacon out. He always made a good amount of grits for the both of them to have as well. After about 10 minutes Shizuo was drooling at his desk, he finished the papers that were thankfully set aside for Kadota to proof read after breakfast. Shizuo ran to the table in the kitchen where Kadota was now pouring him some milk.

"As usual I never have to call you for meals." Kadota sighed as he sat down to drink his coffee.

"Yeah well, I need my strength you know." Shizuo shoveled his food down, "more grits please." Shizuo held up his empty bowl to Kadota. As Kadota sat back down to finish his coffee and breakfast the phone rang.

"Strange it's eight in the morning, no one usually calls till around nine." Kadota walked over to answer the phone. "Hello Sheriff's office"

"Hello there Young deputy."

"_Oh great it's the perv"_ "Can I help Mr. Akabyashi" Kadota sighed Akabyashi is the owner of many saloons in this town. With a few other shady businesses that Kadota and the sheriff can't pin on him, but he is an all around good guy. If only he would stop sweet talking Kadota all the time.

"You just have the voices of angles, now when are you going to come on down and work for me. There would be more money in it for you."

"Mr. Akabyashi, Do you have an emergency or not?"

"Yes I do, my heart it is broken and the only way it can be fixes is b-"

Kadota hung the phone up to continue eating breakfast, today was just going to be one of those days.

\(0.0)/\(0.0)/\(0.0)/\(0.0)/\(0.0)/\(0.0)/\(0.0)/\(0.0)/\(0.0)/

BGL: O.K. I had to put this up because I wanted some feed back to see if I should continue this story or drop it! R&R please


	2. Chapter 2

After breakfast and washing the dishes, Kadota and Shizuo lounged in the office. Kadota checked over the report Shizuo had done, and set them to the side for the mayor later on. He stretched as he got up to head outside and check on the vegetable garden. "Going to check on the garden Shizuo." Kadota grabbed his work gloves.

"Alright… be careful, I seen some coyotes the other day sniffing around." Shizuo leaned back in his chair with his boots on his desk.

"I will" Kadota went out the back door. Everything was growing in nicely this summer season. He just needed to dig up his potatoes. _'Beef stew sounds goo for supper tonight, I just need to stop by Simons shop and get some fresh beef, and some rice.' _Kadota kneeled in front of his potatoes patch and started to dig. Un a where of the pair of eyes watching him.

Shizuo sighed in frustration as the phone rang, yup it was nine O'clock, "Hello Sheriff's Office this is Shizuo speaking".

"Yes sheriff this is at the post office… the package you've been waitin for is here."

"Oh great, thanks for callin I will be by to pick it up when I go on patrol this afternoon." Shizuo hung up the phone excitedly. "I hope Kadota will like this." Shizuo had bought Kadota a brand new stew pot. Shizuo thought it would be nice to give his lil deputy something special since he works so hard. Shizuo sighed until he heard….

"My sweet young deputy!"

"Oh great, what's he want now?" Shizuo went for the back door

"Mr. Akabyashi please get off me." Kadota asked nicely as the saloon owner hugged him from behind.

"Ah but I haven't seen you in a while" Akabyashi cuddled closer and let his hands roam. "You still have such a nice body."

"What do you want old man?" Shizuo interrupted, on purpose of course.

"Well sheriff" Akabyashi stood up, "of course I came to see my sweet deputy… and Tom broke his leg so I came to deliver a message to you two."

Kadota slapped his hands together as he stood up, "is it about the twins?"

"Yup it be… shall we take this conversation in side." Shizuo led the way as the three men walked back into the office.

"It would seem that the Otaku twins have teamed up with the red eyed gang… of course no one knows where their hide out is."

"Shit!" Shizuo punched a whole in the wall, "Dahm him."

Kadota sighed, _'the Red Eyed gang. It's called that because there leader has red eyes, and the leader is… Izaya Ohihara. Shizuo and Izaya used to be good friends until Izaya killed his younger brother, the previous deputy before me. Ever since then Shizuo vowed to turn Izaya in and hang him. I've met Izaya before; I have to admit he is a sly snake. That's why his gang is the most notorious off all, steeling, kidnapping and selling women and men as slaves for sex. Not to mention he gives information off to the highest bidder who wants it. Of course he also wants Shizuo dead.'_

"Now… now sheriff calm down, one day right." Akabyashi patted him on the back.

"One day… just about as much chance of me putting you behind bars." Shizuo chuckled

"Yup…well I need to get back… Good bye my lovely deputy. "Akabyashi kissed Kadota's hand as he left.

"You O.K. sheriff?" Kadota looked at Shizuo concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine…" Shizuo leaned back as he sighed, letting all his built up anger flow out.

Kadota went back out to the garden to finish what he started. He had just dried off his hands from washing all the vegetables when a knocked was heard at the door, "It's open" Kadota yelled

"Hey boys" In walked the Mayor.

"Ah… mister Mayor… you came here in person?" Kadota looked at the man surprised.

"Yes I need to talk to you boys about something… it would seem that Jimmy will be staying here with you guys a little longer."

"How long is a little?" Shizuo glared at the mayor.

"One more month…" 

"A month! You can't be serious?"

"Now sheriff its best if you here what's happened at the pen… it would seem that the inmates have taken over there. The army is on its way to settle things down, but we don't know how long this whole mess is gonna take."

"Have there been any casualties?" Kadota ask as he hoisted himself on Shizuo's desk.

"No mainly just hostages… thank goodness… I will get more word as time goes by but until then Jimmy will be staying here."

"Fine… just keep us updated Mayor." Shizuo sighed sliding a hand down his face

"Will do, now those reports" Kadota pointed to the side of his desk. "Ah… yes thank you… also boys Mr. Timber… it would seem that I should be hearing about his sentence soon."

Kadota sighed at this, Timber wasn't a bad guy. Kadota hoped that Timber would just be sent to the pen than be hanged off the bat.

"Well that'll be all… Take it easy boys." The Mayor tipped his hat as he left.

Shizuo sighed heavily as he laid his head on his desk. Kadota hopped of the sheriff's desk and tapped Shizuo on the head.

"What?" Shizuo groaned…

"It's time for your noon patrol." Kadota walked to the hat rack and picked up the sheriff's hat and gloves.

Shizuo sighed as he got up, "But I need to…"

"No you don't." Kadota placed the hat on Shizuo's head

"But won't you need…"

"No I won't." Kadota handed him his gloves and straightened his vest.

"Then why do I?"

"Because you are the sheriff… and you're under oath." Kadota pushed the blonde towards the door.

"Can't I just…"

"No… you can't put it off till later… besides you need to go by the post office to get the mail." Kadota stood in the doorway blocking the blonde from coming back in.

At the mention of the post office Shizuo was alert, "That's right the post office… thanks for reminding me… sweet heart." Shizuo kissed Kadota's cheek and ran off to mount his horse before Kadota could punch him.

"Bastard! You've gotta come back sometime for suppa!" Kadota yelled. As he watched Shizuo ride into town… he sighed as he shut the door behind him. "Better go tell the inmates the news." Kadota walked back to the jail cells.

"Oh sweet darling deputy to what do I owe the pleasure." Jimmy smiled

Kadota's eye twitched at the greeting, "Well you'll be here for another month, the inmates have taken over the pen."

"Yah don't say… well that be good news to my ears. That just means I get some more of good cooking." Jimmy laid down smiling

Kadota sighed at the irritating man and headed down and open Timber's cell. Kadota sighed as he came in and sat down in the chair.

"Let me guess, I'll be meetin the end soon?" Timber looked at Kadota.

"No Mr. Timber… the mayor said that he would know soon… but what will you do if…"

"They go easy on me… well I guess you and the sheriff need some lookin after." Timber smiled. "Maybe I could work my sentence off here."

"Hey I wanna do that too… working for the Sheriff be way more enterainin than the pen."

"That will only happen if the sheriff feels your worthy of it!" Kadota yelled "Mr. Timber I know me and the sheriff wouldn't mind you helping us out at all."

"What about me?"

"When pigs fly Jimmy!" Timber chuckled at Kadota.

"Well at least I know I want be bored." He laughed

"Yup never boring around here." Kadota laughed with him. "Well I better go get my ingredients to make supper tonight." Kadota got up and shut Timber's jail cell. Leaving the cell area Kadota walked back towards the office and grabbed his hat and gloves on the way out. Kadota mounted his horse moon shine and spead off towards town.

It had already been an hour, and Shizuo was bored. Thanks to him no one really dared to do anything in Old Ibbekuro town. Every outlaw was scared of him. Not unless they never heard of him. Still there was an up side to this, the post office. Shizuo tied Spit fire to the post. "Hello!"

"Ah Sheriff… there you are." Yukari popped up from under the counter. "I will be right back with your mail. You two have quit a bit of mail today." Yukari walked to the back room and came out with two boxes.

"Why is there two?' Shizuo went to open the bigger box.

"I think they gave you a free gift." Yukari came back with a smaller package and some letters.

Shizuo pulled out the big pot, making sure the engraving was correct. "Alright this is perfect" Shizuo smiled. Then opening the other box to see his free gift. "Well I'll be…" it was another pot with the same engraving he requested, it was smaller and on the inside were some cooking utensils, were also engraved. "Well I think this is a little more than what I wanted but… my lil deputy is worth it." Shizuo hauled everything out side and strapped it to Spit Fire. Shizuo had to admit he couldn't wait to see Kadota's face when he gives him all this stuff. Shizuo remembered the first time he had met Kadota. It was Kasuka's idea to get some extra help around the office. So they went to Ichirome town.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kasuka…. Why are we in Ichirome town again? This place is full of nothing but saloons." Shizuo walked beside his younger brother.

"This is where we can find who I told you about here… also we need the extra help." Kasuka's face never changes much but he always got his emotions across with his words.

"Tch… you sure about asking this Kadota guy… he may be a sharp shooter… but I don't know." Shizou doesn't think that he and his brother need help at the office. They have been doing just fine with the two of them.

Kasuka stepped inside the saloon doors and they were greeted with music, laughter, perfume smells and few suspicious looks. Kasuka led the way to the bar and sat down. "I'll have a scotch please."

"Brandy for me… do you know what this guy looks like." Shizuo asked

"No I don't… excuse me… do you know where I can find Kadota?" Kasuka asked the bartender.

"Kadota…" the bartender went to the back, and came back with his boss.

"My name is Shiki how can I help you boys." He blew out some smoke from his cigar.

"Listen my brother just asked where this Kadota guy is alright, we don't want any trouble." Shizuo sipped is brandy.

"I understand but… I just want to know why you boys want to see one of my best employees? Sheriff Shizuo and Deputy Kasuka."

"So you know who we are?" Shizuo raised an eyebrow

"Of course I do… now what do you want?"

"We need some help at the office… and we heard about Kadota's skills. We were wondering if we could hire him to help us out."

"Is that all… then you have my permission he should be in room 8 upstairs."

"So he does do that kind of work…" Shizuo sighed in frustration, just what he needed some pricy boy flirtin with him.

"No… Kadota is a bartender and a chef. There have been a few men coming in here lately having fun with my girls and boys and skipping out on pay. So he is investigating that right now. I just want you two to check on him for me, I don't want anything to happen to him."

Kasuka and Shizuo looked at each other then looked up the stairs. Kasuka was the first to get up and head that way. Shizuo sighed in frustration and followed his younger brother. They came up to room 8 and knocked on the door.

"This room is occupied!" A male voice sounding a little angry yelled

Shizuo put his ear to the door to listen.

"Now hold still, I'm a pretty big boy you wouldn't want me to hurt yah now." Rustling was heard and a few grunting noises. "Beside you should call yourself lucky… I'm that famous sharp shooter Kadota Kyohei." He chuckled "Owe! Hey what was that for don't make me have to tie your legs too… cause I know a fe-"

Shizuo kicked the door open at what he heard, "This!" Shizuo pointed… "This pervert is who we're lookin for!" Shizuo grabbed the man by his collar "no way in hell am I hiring you!"

The man Shizuo grabbed had long black hair and a beard. "Wait… I'm…"

Shizuo brought the man down to his eye level "you're what?"

"He's not Kadota… I am"

Shizuo turned his head to look at the supposed to be male prostitute in a skimpy, man that vest is short, cow boy out fit. "Wait you're Kadota… then…" Shizuo turned his attention back to the man.

"A payin customer…" He chocked out

"More like a cheapskate, you're the one who hasn't been payin." Kadota glared as Shizuo put the man down.

"And what proof do yah have cutie pie?" he snickered.

"All of the girls and guys you've played with described you right down to detailed parts like that tattoo… big boy" Kadota grinned

The man blushed at that comment… then reached for his gun only to be shot at. "Looking for this?" Kadota twirled the man's pistol around on his finger.

"You little… some sharp shooter where were you aiming at." He got his answer when his pants hit the floor. "Why yo-…."

"Why you what… Shouki!" Sheriff Kanji stepped in the door… "Why don't you put your hands up cause you're coming with me." Kanji came and hand cuffed Shouki and pushed him out the door. "Kadota… you be careful now… who knows what would have happened if Sheriff Shizuo here hadn't come."

"Yeah I know… I will." Kadota watched as Kanji and the now naked criminal walked out the door, soon whistles, cheers and more laughter was heard. Kadota chuckled and was about to walk out until he was grabbed by the arm. Kadota looked back at Shizuo who had pulled him back in the room.

"We need to talk to you… privately." Shizuo said

They closed the door back up, and everyone sat down. "So…" Shizuo cleared his throat "Your Kadota?"

Kadota was sitting on the bed with his legs crossed…" Yeah that's me… but what brings you two here? And why are you looking for me?"

"We wanted to know if we could hire you… we need some help back at the office." Kasuka spoke

"What kind of help?"

"Well we need someone to help watch the cells, handling inmates and filing papers. Just stuff your secretary would do mainly. You would be livin in the building along with me and my brother…" Kasuka turned to Shizuo whose gaze was really focused on Kadota, he almost looked spaced out. "Um Shizuo…"

Shizuo was definitely staring at Kadota long and hard _'there is no hair on his body anywhere'_ Shizuo thought to himself 'and_ why where that? It's to… well short and tight. Those shorts were really tight, how could he wear them. Plus that vest almost looks like a bra for crying out loud.' _Shizuo sighed.

Kasuka nudged his brother pulling him from his thoughts "are you O.K.?"

"Yeah I'm fine, but listen you don't actually…uhm… you know." Shizuo gestured at Kadota's attire.

"No… I only did this to catch that guy is all. Other wise I am in the kitchen or behind the bar counter. I wouldn't be dressed like this if I didn't have a good reason." Kadota crossed his arms.

"Well then in that case lets test out your shootin skills a bit more." They got up and headed out side, heading to a fence post in the back. A few of the saloon girls, who picked out Kadota's costume, customers and other bartenders, came out to watch. Shizuo slightly hammered in three nails. "Alright what you're gonna do is hit those three nails with one round of shots, from this pistol." Shizuo handed Kadota one of his guns.

"You're giving me a whole round to use?" Kadota looked at the blonde man.

"Yup! Why to hard for yah sharp shooter." Shizuo grinned

Kadota scowled at him and pushed past him to position himself. Kadota steadied his hand…. Only three shots went off.

"I did say you could use the full round." Shizuo came up behind him, while Kasuka went to the post.

"I know, but I didn't need the full round."

"Shizuo all three nails were hit!" Kasuka yelled from the post

The crowed that was watching cheered, and few of the saloon girls came and glomped him. "Nice shootin Dota-kun."

"Yup that was pretty good I'll have to admit… ow hey." Kasuka had hit his brother for the comment.

"Kadota we would like to hire you." Shizuo just huffed at his lil brother's decision.

"Well… um…" Kadota hesitated

"He'd loved to go" the girls jump in.

"Yes… you two will take good care of him right?" The girls all gave Shizuo and Kasuka stern looks.

"Now ladies if you heard about my reputation then you know he's in good hands." Shizuo tipped his hat to them.

"Good then he's all yours sheriff" The girls pushed Kadota into the blondes arms. Shizuo on instinct caught Kadota.

Kadota turned around in protest, "Quit making it seem like you're marrying me off. Besides I haven't agreed to this yet." Kadota looked back at Shizuo, "Are you sure you want someone like me, I mean there are better people out than me you know."

"Please Kadota… we wouldn't be out here asking you if we didn't think you were worth it." Kasuka came up beside the two.

"Yeah… you have some excellent aim there." Shizuo smiled looking down at the new hire.

Kadota sighed, then looked back at his co-workers. They all shook their heads yes, and the girls kind of giggled. "Fine… I accept your offer." Kadota looked back at the Hawejima brothers.

"Good luck Dota-kun! Make us proud!" The girls cheered

"You may want to tell the Sheriff, to keep his hands to himself." Shiki smiled

Shizuo looked down at where his hands were planted and quickly pulled away, "I'm sorry I just-"

"its O.K. thanks for catching me though." Kadota smiled "Thank you for hiring me." Kadota held out his hand. Shizuo took it and gave a firm shake.

End Flash Back

That's pretty much how they started working with Kadota, Of course now it was just him and Kadota. He still remembered that day, how it all began. Everything was fine, just your usual day. Until he showed up that day, Izaya Oihara, leader of the Red Eyed gang. His supposed good friend tore his world in half.

\(0.0)/\(0.0)/\(0.0)/\(0.0)/\(0.0)/\(0.0)/\(0.0)/\(0.0)/\(0.0)/\(0.0)/

BGL: So yeah had these chapters for quit a while and just decided to post them any way... waiting on more Reviews to decide weather I should continue or not. PLEASE R&R!


End file.
